Jagged Pieces
by wired2damoon
Summary: Booth & Brennan, both pieces in the puzzle of life. Flawed, sharp and not perfectly shaped up and yet, dispite all their faults, these jagged pieces of broken people, seem to fit, perfectly, together. One-shot series. BB featuring Hodgela, squints
1. When It Rains

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 1: When It Rains**

**A/N: Okay, this is my very first drabble series (I am not used to writing short passages at all so forgive me if they're crap) ever, so I decided to do my first one on my favourite couple Booth/Bones. There will be some friendship chapters and some Angela/Hodgins too, though. Hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Bones Material Belongs To FOX and its creator Hart Hanson. Not me. Sigh…**

* * *

**1 - When It Rains**

**Time Line - Following Events Of Wannabe In The Weeds**

**Word Count - 520**

**POV - Temperance Brennan**

One, solitary tear rolled down the soft, lightly-crimson cheek. The cerulean eyes flickered towards the window and the frown that graced the beautiful, pale face, deepened. Specks of water hit the glass harshly, whilst a flash of lightening streaked the darkened, cloud-filled sky.

An uneven, almost inaudible sob escaped the reddened lips and the teeth darted out to clamp down fiercely to try and muffle the sound. Again, the head snapped up to the clock that lay on the unnaturally white wall.

Five hours. Six minutes. Twenty two seconds.

Yes, counting was good. It kept her mind from reeling with worry. It kept away the alarming images of her partner sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath, deep, thick, blood oozing from his chest…

The eyes snapped shut and another tear escaped, trailing down the side of the nose. Quickly, the hand - that remained stained faintly pink from trying to stop the bleeding, rose up and harshly banished the tear from her skin.

The rain had eased up a little. She could see a doctor slowly approaching, halting a few feet from her and - with lowered eyes, removed his surgical mask.

"I'm so very sorry, we did everything we could but…Agent Booth didn't make it…"

Vaguely, Temperance was aware that someone had started sobbing loudly beside her, whilst someone else calmed them with a frantic tone, and others began pacing and quizzing the surgeon.

But the anthropologist blocked out all of that. She compartmentalised. The words kept ringing and ringing in her head but she had already began to shut down and began focusing on the rain. Yes, this was the perfect distraction. Rain. So beautiful, so entertaining, such a sight - like a billion, tiny tears.

And at that precise moment, the doctor promised herself, that she would wait until she was entirely alone, in the confides of her apartment to truly let her emotions show…

But only…when it rained.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? If so, let me know...thankies! :D**


	2. Bones Is Beautiful

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 2: Bones Is Beautiful**

**A/N: Bones, unfortunately is not my property. Wow…I think that's the saddest, most upsetting line I've ever written…**

**

* * *

**

**2 - Bones Is Beautiful**

**Timeline - SPOILERS! After Booth/Max conversation in "The Bone That Blew."**

**Word Count - 466**

**POV - Seeley Booth**

"Bones is beautiful…" the words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. I had to reassure Max that the reason I was not 'sleeping with his daughter' was definitely not because she was not attractive enough. It was a little weird that I wasn't as determined when he asked was I gay. But this, what he had just said, that was way more important. Had he really just asked was it because I thought his daughter wasn't attractive enough?

I thought quite the contrary in fact. Like I said, beautiful.

I couldn't help but remember how I just gaped at him as he said the words that made my mind do a double take. "You're a good man, and I want that for her…"

Right there. Those words…I just didn't know what to make of them. As I watched the father of my partner of four years, walk away from me, I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding in, knowing that my face probably looked a little confused.

Scratch that, I was downright stumped!

Slowly, I turned and made my way back out to Bones' office to get her to go look at the crime-scene. As I neared her office, I took slower, more quietly-attentive steps, tilting my head to the side a little, just watching her.

She was raking over a load of paper, her forehead furrowed a little. I smirked as my eyes glanced over her. Her soft, auburn hair that spilled just on her shoulders, her pale, glistening face that shinned brilliantly in her dim office light, but most of all, her shinning cerulean eyes that had now, looked up and saw me.

"You ready Booth?" her melodic voice asked.

As if she had to ask twice.

"When you are Bones."

Her eyes light up as she smiled warmly at me. Hell yeah, I was right…

Bones is beautiful.

**A/N: Good, bad, happy, sad? Whatever you thought, let me know please. ~wired2damoon~**


	3. Like Scully And Mulder

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 3: Like Scully And Mulder**

**3 - Like Mulder And Scully**

**Word Count - 296**

**Time Line - Booth thinks back to the Pilot episode where he told his new partner "We Scully and Mulder…"**

**POV - Seeley Booth**

"Spit in my hand, we're Scully and Mulder…"

"I don't know what that means…"

"It's an olive branch, just…get back in the car…"

I smirked as I remembered trying to convince my then not-quite-partner to get back into the SUV after we struck the deal that would inevitably lead to our now famous partnership.

I was just thanking God that Bones had yet to find out just who Scully and Mulder are, and what their relationship entails…because I'd really have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

But for now, between myself and my apartment wall, Bones and I, work or way towards a relationship similar to how theirs ended up.

There's only one difference. Ours would throttle any fictional characters' relationship any day.

'Cause Bones and I? We are solid, we are the center and in the end?

We're a hell of a lot more than just like Scully and Mulder…

**A/N: Don't get me wrong I love Mulder and Scully but I just love Bones and Booth way too much and according to Booth, him and Bones are better! Lol. Hope you enjoyed!! x**


	4. Nobody's Child

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 4: Nobody's Child**

**Disclaimer: If Bones were mine, Zack wouldn't be in an institution and there would be no such thing as LINES between partners. *Wink wink***

**

* * *

**

**4 - Nobody's Child**

**Time Line - Young Brennan, in foster care, teenage years, 15-16 years old**

**Word Count: 515**

**POV - Temperance Brennan**

I sighed almost inaudibly as I made my way through the High School corridor. This, St Christopher's High, was my fifth school in the last eighteen months and it left a lot to be desired. It was only ten-thirty and I'd already been disgusted by the condition of the restrooms, been shouted at by various hormonal boys and laughed at by a cluster of girls, but for what I could only ponder…

It was getting rather tedious I have to admit, transferring from school to school, not really learning anything but rather teaching myself from my textbooks. Shaking my head, I looked down at the small map in my hands, squinting a little to read the names of each room.

"Oh hey look…it's nobody's child…" a voice called teasingly from my left. As usual, I was on edge, a basic survival tactic, and whirled around to see whom it was that addressed me.

Unfortunately, that seemed like the precise moment in which the caller approached me and we ended up colliding roughly. Wincing slightly from the pain in my arm, I looked up and saw the most startling green eyes I believe I've ever seen. I looked away quickly as I saw the sheer hate behind their gaze. I kept quiet after our collision whereas he was not so polite, "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING FOSTER GEEK!"

I merely glared up at him as he pushed passed me, his shoulder hitting off mine and almost making me stumble into the wall behind me. I had learned a long time ago that no matter how much I wanted to, it was pointless to retaliate, it would just disrupt my life even further, and I for one, could not afford that.

So I trudged onward, towards my destination, my head held high, my mind doing what it does best even at my early age, compartmentalize. Science was always going to be there for me no matter what. That's why I already knew what I wanted to be. An anthropologist. And maybe, if I get good enough, maybe world renowned, it would stop me from being 'foster geek'.

Maybe then, I'd just be known as Dr. Temperance Brennan. Forensic Anthropologist.

And not, 'nobody's child.'


	5. The List

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 5: The List**

**5 - The List**

**Time Line - Post "Wannabe In The Weeds", Pre "Pain In The Heart". The two weeks Booth was 'dead.'**

**Word Count - 583**

**POV - Seeley Booth**

* * *

I winced a little as I tired to rotate my shoulder. Flickers of pain shot through my chest as I did so. Rolling my eyes, I decided that Dr. Fagan could shove his physiotherapy where the sun don't shine because this was pure agony! And I've been tortured…

It had been two days since I'd come out of surgery, alive and, I won't say well but I was breathing…and that's the main thing. I'd been awake now since early morning and have had a serious talk with my superiors.

Turns out, I'm dead.

Well, not like 'I have no heart-beat' dead, but more like, 'I'm dead as far as people (including some guys who'd want my head on a spike) are concerned. I'd been told of the elaborate plan that I'm going to help construct (in about two weeks time, when I'm able to move properly) that will successfully put that son-of-a-bitch in prison.

The son-of-a-bitch who said that he'd only ever be seen again at Seeley Booth's funeral.

I instantly hated the idea, I mean, pretending to be dead? It's just plain wrong. Either you're dead, or you're not. So I argued, and now, I'm sitting upright in my bed, pen in hand, with a white sheet of paper sitting on front of me.

A list.

That's what I had to do. Make a list. A list of people that I wanted to know I wasn't really dead. I bit my lip and stared at the page, I'd been doing that for fifteen minutes now. I knew the names instantly that had to go down on it, the closest people in my life. The only problem was…in what order?

I knew that it shouldn't matter, as long as all the people were told, that's the main thing right? But I still felt torn. There were two names that I was stuck between writing down first. Their faces flashed before my eyes, and my heart ached. They were my world. Both of them. They both had to know, they were the two people that shared my heart. I could not bear to choose between them.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and I found myself smiling even through my pain. Yes, I knew what I'd write. Leaning forward, I positioned the pen in my right hand, ignored the impatient cough of the agent that was sent in here to 'watch over me', and began scribbling.

When I finished, my eyes were immediately drawn to the two names written side by side at the top.

_Parker Booth , Temperance Brennan_

Side by side, perfect. That's where they belonged, the most important people in my life. Not one below the other, no, side by side, equally important, equally loved.


	6. Daffodil, Daisy, Jupiter, Jeffersonian

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 6: Daffodil, Daisy, Jupiter, Jeffersonian…**

**Time Line - After "Intern In The Incinerator." BEFORE (obviously) season 4's "Con-Man In The Meth Lab."**

**Word Count - 745**

**POVs - Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan**

**

* * *

**

**- Booth's POV -**

Daffodil…favourite flower.

Daisy…second-favourite flower.

Jupiter…favourite planet.

Jeffersonian…favourite place. Her 'house.'

Seeley Booth couldn't help but smirk as he thought about his partner's favourite things…her passwords. He knew every one, even before her genius mind could think of them. That made him feel utterly elated, although, he'd never show it, not really, so he settled for a certain, smugness.

Yes, a smug smirk would do.

"I know you Bones…" he remembers saying to her as he thought back to their conversation early that week. He smirk grew to a smile as he remembered the look on her face as she processed his words.

Yes, he did know her, well, probably more than anyone else in her entire life. Ever.

And he knew that scared her, dearly.

But that wasn't what scared him…what scared him was the fact, that he knew, she probably didn't know him as well as she thinks.

He knows he doesn't offer enough information about himself as he should, as much as she has over the years (with a little prodding from him) and it makes him feel incredible guilty. He knew in his heart that his understanding of her went a lot deeper than just her favourite things, so much deeper…

He made her open up, he patiently broke down her walls, he could see into her very being…and yet, could she see him?

Truly see him?

Seeley just didn't know. What he did know however, was that Temperance wanted to understand him like he did her, but, it really was his own fault that he didn't open up as much as she.

Maybe it was time for a change…for him to tell her a little something…

* * *

**- Brennan's POV -**

Hockey…favourite sport…well, one of his favourites.

Mac 'n' Cheese…favourite savoury food.

Apple Pie…favourite sweet food.

Crazy tie, socks and 'Cocky' belt buckle…his favourite articles of clothing (and his own personal rebellion).

Parker…his favourite person in the entire world.

Yes, I could name my partner's favourite things too. I was just as up-to-date as he when it came to personal preferences. I just did not boast about it like he. I'm of more a subtle nature…whereas his 'cocky' belt buckle is of definite significant when referring to Booth's confidence, in certain situations.

But even as I made this mental list in my head, something was staring me blatantly in the face. Booth knew more personal things about me than I know about him. Yes, he has told me about his army days and gambling addiction, albeit not in great detail, but has mentioned it at least, but really, what did I truly, deeply know about him?

Aside from the somewhat irrelevant preferences in every day life?

The answer is, hardly anything substantial.

But, if I know my partner at all in a personal/emotional/interactive sense (excluding some of his past), which I think I do even with my basic people skills, I know, in time he will tell me. Something. Anything. That he hasn't already.

So I'll wait. And support him in silence, like I always have.

Until he is ready, and then?

Well, maybe I'll have to ask Angela what would be the appropriate reaction should be…

I hope not though. This is Booth after all. My partner, my friend, the only man in my life, who has ever made me want to understand him.

And that has to stand for something. I know it.


	7. Surrogate Relationship

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 7: Surrogate Relationship**

**Time Line - Season 4 Episode 3 "Man In The Outhouse."**

**Word Count - 1110**

**POVs - Seeley Booth**

* * *

"Well, all relationships are temporary…"

I paused for a fraction of a second, my mind processing what she just said. I shook my head a little.

"No, that's not true Bones." I replied automatically, keeping my gaze adverted sideways, towards her.

Another pause followed my statement, and I thought I saw a familiar look of disbelief pass upon her beautiful face. "You're wrong," I continued confidently, "okay? There is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with…"

I halted, my breath hitching a little as her gaze locked with mine and I saw her take a short breath. "Alright? You just have to open enough to see it…" Her bright cerulean eyes continued to observe me, her gaze burrowing deeply into mine, making the slightest tingly sensation settle in my chest as she still remained silent. I took this as a good sign, she hadn't interrupted me, yet. "That's all…"

As I finished I almost gulped as the gravity of what I just said hit me, hard. Dear God, why did Sweets have to be sitting five feet away, grinning like the cat who got the cream, as if he knew something we didn't. Idiot.

My mind was erased of all thought of Sweets however as my partner continued to stare into my eyes, still not uttering a word. I felt slight panic ease into my veins as the silence engulfed us, but yet, felt too damn comfortable right where I was, sitting on a couch, inches away from the most beautiful, and remarkable woman I've ever known in my entire life…

But, I knew, if we were to just sit like this one of two things would more than likely happen. One, Sweets would find some way to 'psychologically' ruin this 'completely-platonic moment between partners' by trying to romantise it like he did with me offering Bones pie, (I mean its pie for God's sake! Its not like I'm offering up myself on a damn plate!) or I'd do something I'd seriously not regret, but Bones would probably 'kick me in the testicles' for.

So, on like so many other occasions, I broke one of what was probably not going to be our last, staring match.

"C'mon, I'll buy you dinner…" She snapped out of it immediately, looking like she was going to protest, now, I just couldn't have that. "Hey! I can be fun in a strictly conversational setting."

We both stood up then and I vaguely acknowledged Sweets' smirk, "See? Surrogate relationship." I rolled my eyes as I turned my back and grabbed my suit jacket.

"Surrogate nothing okay, it's a meal, with drinks, strictly conversational," I replied, not even glancing in his direction, my eyes focused on Bones alone as she held up her coat.

I almost snorted as I heard Sweets saying that 'he could come to' and took Bones' coat from her, holding it out so she could slip it on.

"…Actually, our partnership does make it difficult to form other bonds, no offence," Bones replied, speaking for the first time in the last few minutes. As I turned towards the door, I couldn't help but to smile, fully, at her response. It was so…Bones.

I was barely aware of Sweets' response. "How about Chinese?" I asked, opening the door and smiling at the amazing woman before me.

She paused for a moment, her gaze adverting to Sweets for a second before easing passed me in the doorway, saying confidently, "I feel like Thai."

"Thai?!" I exclaimed loudly, "I got coupons to Hop Lei!" Of course, this bantering reply was only to mask my delight at her natural fragrance ensnaring my senses as she brushed passed me. I hardly had time to further press my argument as she was already firing back.

"You're going to take me out for a discount meal?" she didn't sound impressed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I know I'd surely pay for it. "What? There's two plus one and its' a hell of a deal Bones!"

I opened the door leading out of the department, ignoring her obvious annoyed stature. I was too busy mulling over my own thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I love our bickering, seeing Bones getting rallied up like that really makes me…well…but something that Sweets said was echoing in my brain.

"_Does it seem that your partnership provides a surrogate relationship, making it more difficult to form other bonds?"_

Damn that kid! He really knows how to worm his way in, and that kinda thing bugs the crap outta me! But…he is right.

Bones and I do have a certain, connection. One, that I'm very well aware of, even if I only admit to myself. Hell, it even took me nearly three years to do that much.

But I gotta say, if what Bones and I have is what Sweets likes to call a 'surrogate relationship' then that's fine by me. For now.

I glance sideways at her as we climb into my SUV. Her hair glistens in the moonlight, each creating a shadow that bounces off the pale skin of her arm. The sight alone takes my breath away. I truly, truly cannot remember ever feeling this…I don't know…just feeling like THIS with any woman before.

So, if having a surrogate relationship with Bones means that I can see her at times like this. Spend time with her. Be there for her. Then its like I said, I'm happy with that. For now.

At least, until she can be open enough to see that there is someone out there for her, someone that she's meant to spend the rest of her life with. And that someone, is me…


	8. The Discomfort In The Lumbar Vertebrae

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 8: The Discomfort In The Lumbar Vertebrae **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, my friend was hit by a car recently and I've been distracted and worried. I'm writing now, merely as a distraction until I can see her. So I also apologize if its not up to my usual standards.**

**Whenever I read a Bones fic to do with someone being sick, its always Brennan. So, I decided to put my own spin on it and make Booth the one with the superficial flu. Hope you enjoy the fluff, it's a rarity with me. **

**DEDICATED TO: kkcoolkat8 for her lovelyness! ~wired2damoon~ x**

**Timeline - Sometime near the end of Season 4**

**Word Count - 1435**

**POVs - Objective (3rd Person), Seeley Booth**

**

* * *

**

**- 3rd Person POV-**

"You seem to be experiencing some discomfort in your lumbar vertebrae, not to mention that your pupils are highly dilated, your breathing seems to suggest some chest congestion and extreme nasal obstruction and you appear to be suffering from sleep deprivation which in turn is causing you to feel irritated and that's not a good combination considering your current status," Temperance Brennan informed her partner matter of factly as they made their way back from the crime scene.

Booth merely turned his head to the side and glanced at her exasperatedly, letting out an huff of annoyance before turning his attention back to the road. "Thanks for your assessment there Bones, but its kinda unnecessary, I know how I feel…"

Brennan merely inclined her head, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"You don't seem to be exerting your full potential Booth, perhaps you should take a day off to recover from your superficial dose of the common cold," she rattled off-handily, throwing him another look before turning her attention back to the case-file on her lap.

Booth stopped at the traffic lights and turned to glare at her. "Superficial dose of the common cold? Is that what they're calling it now?" he grumbled, shaking his head.

Brennan merely nodded and indicated that the light had turned green. Sighing, Booth turned his head and focused on driving once more.

Friday night just couldn't come sooner…

*

(Friday Evening , 5:45pm)

Temperance Brennan wasn't by nature an empathetic person. It wasn't that she was cold and closed off like everyone (excluding an elite few) viewed her as, it was just that she was hardly ever (in the past) around a lot of people who evoked the feeling of empathy or sympathy within her - excluding the victims and their love-ones of course.

But now, now was a time where she definitely felt deeply sorry for someone other than a victim or their love-ones and that individual was her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Never, not in her entire life, would she have thought she would feel this bad for someone who was merely sick - had the common cold and back pain (concerning the lumbar vertebrae) but as she saw him reefing through files as he sat on her couch in her office, she couldn't help but frown at the look on his face. Pain.

She knew a main cause of her partner's back distress was from his time in the army and that was what troubled her the most. She would never inform her partner, but she was concerned about the injuries that he had endured during that time - the back pain obviously, the distress his feet surely suffered every morning after being tortured endlessly abroad, and…one of the injuries that bothered her the most - was the sharp pain he got in his chest sometimes, right where the bullet he took for her, penetrated his skin…

She knew, deep down, that due to it being a year ago now, the pain from recovering from a bullet wound should be long gone, but still she remembered clearly, this afternoon, her partner had leaned forward too suddenly and from the grimace gracing his handsome face and his hand clutching his chest just adjacent to his right shoulder, she couldn't help but wonder if sometimes, just sometimes the wound still bothered him to some extent.

His injuries, plus his flu-like symptoms and the sheer fact that it looked like he was going to fall asleep on her couch surrounded by paper-work, is what prompted her to say what had been on her mind the last couple of days.

"Hey Booth, you're really not looking well. Maybe you should go home and rest, we can always finish up the paper-work on Monday."

Booth turned his head and looked at her, a mixture of confusion and disbelief etched across his face. "Wow Bones, you're actually suggesting that we go home early on a Friday for once?" he asked, his voice displaying similar feelings as his expressions.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "no, I'm not saying that _we_ should go home early, I'm saying that _you _should go home early. Sleep is essential for convalescents, and you obviously have not been getting enough sleep," she pointed out unnecessarily.

It was now Booth's turn to roll his eyes, "oh no, Bones. Just because I'm feeling a little under the weather, doesn't mean that I'm gonna leave you here alone to finish the paper work and start on Limbo cases and work yourself right into the night until you fall asleep on the examination table. If I'm going home to sleep, then you are too…" Booth retaliated, only realising how odd that sounded after he'd already finished.

_Geez, it sounds like I've invited her to come sleep over at my place,_ Booth thought, scolding himself for his stupidity.

But Brennan, ever surprising her partner, replied determinedly, "well fine, I'll leave too. If it means you going home and resting for the weekend to build up your strength, then fine."

The agent couldn't help but be a little touched by her gesture. She was actually leaving her precious lab early, just so he would go home and rest. Yeah, a part of him was flattered, whilst the other, more stubborn part of himself, scolded him for being a 'wuss' and letting a 'stupid cold' get the better of him.

Guess which side won out?

"Well that's nice of you Bones, but I'm fine really, its just a little back pain and a cough, I'll be alright," he assured her, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. If he were to be truly honest, going home and curling up in bed and sleeping for hours looked extremely good right about now…

Brennan's jaw clenched. Oh the stubbornness of her partner.

"Booth, I hope you realise, it has gone far beyond a suggestion at this point," she paused, standing up and striding over to him, "I'm bringing you home, now."

Seeley merely gaped as he stared up at his partner, who was peering down at him, hands on her hips, her eyebrow arched with determination, as he sat on her couch, motionless. Well, wasn't this one for the books? Usually it was Booth who worried about Brennan's well-being, had she eaten, was she working too late etc. But now? Now it was Brennan's turn to be insistent and look out for her partner's well-being.

"Well, don't just sit there staring at me with that vacant look on your face, come on," Temperance ordered, reaching down and clasping her fingers around his arm gently, practically pulling him off the couch.

"Bones-"

"-Don't argue with me Booth," she cut him off, releasing his arm from her grip, reaching for his suit jacket, taking his keys out of the pocket and ordering him to turn around.

"What-"

Booth was cut off again as Brennan now began helping him to put on his jacket. Her long, delicate fingers lingered on his shoulders a little longer than necessary but both decided to ignore it.

"I'm driving," she told him, an air of determination in her tone, almost daring him to argue with her.

Booth, thankfully, at this point was far too tired and worn out to care and merely shrugged his shoulders, mumbling what sounded like, "yeah well don't get used to it…it's just this once."

Brennan smirked in triumph before grabbing her purse, turning off her reading lamp and gently pushing Booth out of her office.

Both were aware that this time it was _her_ hand that lay softly on _his_ back, right on his lumbar spine…

**A/N: If you liked this, I was thinking that for the next chapter I could do a continuation of this. Maybe in Booth's POV? Would you guys like that or should I just leave it here as a one-shot? Please let me know what you thought! ~wired2damoon~ **


	9. The Kindness In The Anthropologist

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 9: The Kindness In The Anthropologist**

**A/N: Now I know that "drabbles" aren't meant to be that long really, but I kinda went a bit crazy with this one! Hope you like it! **

**DEDICATED TO: BxBforever who I know is a huge fan of these types of moments and has been very supportive of me! Enjoy! ~wired2damoon~ (Zee) =]**

**Time Line - *Continuation of Chapter 8* - set in late season 4**

**Word Count - 4,327**

**POVs - Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan**

* * *

- Booth's POV -

I gently pushed my front door open and sighed as Bones walked in ahead of me. "Bones…I told you, I'm fine…" I trailed off, shaking my head as I watched her take off her coat and put it hanging on the rack by my coffee table.

"And I told you Booth, the two most important things convalescents need are sleep and nourishment, and I certainly don't expect a bachelor in your current state to be amble enough to provide such nourishment."

"Are you saying I can't cook for myself Bones?" I asked, a little defensively. _I__'__m a damn good cook, thank you very much!_

Bones rolled her eyes at me, "all I'm suggesting Booth, is that due to you being under the clouds, you may find it a little difficult and somewhat strenuous to prepare yourself a decent meal. I was not suggesting that you are in any way insufficient when cooking…"

It was my turn then to roll my eyes, "well good, 'cause under any other circumstances, I'd be more then 'sufficient' when cooking. Oh and it's under the weather Bones, not under the clouds…" I finished, a small smirk gracing my face as she scowled at me.

"Why don't you go shower and change into more comfortable clothes whilst I try find something in your kitchen that you provide the necessary requirements for a decent meal?" she said, already pushing towards my bathroom. I fought the blush that was now threatening to attack my cheeks as I remembered how it was exactly that she knows where my bathroom is.

"Okay, okay, jeez Mom," I teased, flashing her a wide grin.

"I'm not your mother Booth," she replied seriously, confusion etched across her face.

_God, don't I know it._

"Forget it Bones," I mumbled, shaking my head as I walked closer to the bathroom.

"Oh Booth, remember, when showering to keep your back straight and let the water cascade down to your Latissimus Dorsi and Rhomboid. It will ease the aching."

I merely gaped at her, my mouth hanging open. I truly had no idea how to respond to that, for two reasons. One, I had no idea what Lat-Latittismums Dorsey and Romfoid or whatever she just said, were, and two, the fact that Bones was even referring to me showering was enough to render me completely speechless and cause vivid images of her joining my shower and helping me ease the ache of my back - totally wet and naked form in my brain.

Shaking my head vigorously to rid myself of my not-so-partner-like thoughts, I mumbled, "uh…I'll try to remember that," before closing the door with a dignified snap.

But oh God, now that infuriating woman has me thinking of nothing else but she and I bathing together…Damn her.

Well, it looks like a nice, cold shower is on the cards for me now…

* * *

- Brennan's POV -

I frowned as I watched Booth close the door. It hadn't passed my attention that he had referred to me as his mother. _Why would he do that? Surely I don't resemble her in any way? He really does say the oddest things…maybe it was some sort of pop-culture reference? I must remember to ask Angela…_

Shaking my head, I made my way into Booth's kitchen. It was then that it occurred to me that I had no idea where anything was situated. Shrugging, I decided the place best to start on my search for suitable food items would be the refrigerator.

* * *

- Booth's POV -

After a quick, cold shower (which didn't help distinguish any lustful thoughts I may have had concerning my unattainable partner as much as I would have liked) I dried and dressed myself rapidly before exiting and making my way out to the living room. It was there, standing right in the middle of the room - beside my coffee table that I was hit with the most delicious smell I think I've ever encountered wafting from my kitchen.

Curiosity getting the better of me (as it frequently does wherever Bones is involved) I slowly and quietly made my way into the kitchen and instantly was blown away at the sight on front of me. There, bustling around my kitchen with my 'Kiss The Cook' apron on (it looks so much better on her) and not noticing my presence, stood Temperance Brennan looking more adorable than I've ever seen her, humming softly along with the radio.

I smiled softly. She looked so…homely…so delicate…that for one moment I let my mind wander and dream that she and I were a proper couple, she was cooking us something amazing after a long day and we would devour it together before I cleaned up, served up ice-cream and cradled her to me as we watched a movie together…

Oh geez…I've got it bad…

This was a revelation that I was definitely used to by now (I have been her partner for over four years) but it still shocked me to the core. After all, she is the only woman I've ever seriously, badly, wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I once thought I wanted these things with Rebecca, but I know now that nothing…nobody would make me feel as Temperance does. She's the only woman who could drive me crazy and make me mad and happy and content all at the same time. She was the most remarkable woman I've ever encountered and I knew as I stood there watching her silently as she still continued cooking with her back to me, that I wouldn't be able to keep the charade up as long as I'd hoped…

"Hey Bones, whatcha makin'?" I asked innocently, smirking slightly as I saw her whirl around, her defences as good as ever.

Her humming stopped instantaneously, "Booth! You startled me! It's common courtesy to announce your presence when you walk into a room," she informed me, glaring in my direction, before turning back to the stove.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her, "Bones, I'm standing behind you, in approximately six seconds I will walk over to the fridge. Happy now?" I asked sarcastically before doing precisely what I'd said. Once I reached the fridge, I opened it and took out a beer.

"You never answered my question by the way," I informed my partner, offering her a beer. She turned and took it from me, pursing her lips, "how was your shower? Did you lubricate your muscle-"

"-Whoa Bones! What I do in the shower is none of your business!" I exclaimed loudly, my heart racing as soon as I heard the words 'shower' and 'lubricate' in the same sentence. She turned around to face me then, an impatient expression on her face.

"Booth, I was merely asking did you do as I suggested to help ease the discomfort in your back. I wasn't suggesting anything sexual…but of course it is highly normal for a man such as yourself, in his late thirties, with a high-risk job, to use self-gratification whilst showering or otherwise as a type of stress relief to-"

"-Do you need any help?" I interrupted her again, not even bothering to scold her for her inappropriate topic of discussion. The pure accuracy of what she was describing was enough to make me want to flee my own apartment, hell, the only thing she was missing was WHAT exactly I thought about when I indulged in 'self-gratification.'

She looked at me then and realisation dawned on her, "I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?"

When I just took a sip of my beer in response she continued, "is it because I brought up masturbation? There's really nothing to be embarrassed about Booth, it's a natural, biological ur-"

"-If you don't need any help, I'm just gonna go and watch some TV if that's alright Bones," I cut her off abruptly again. _God this woman is just determined to make me as uncomfortable as humanly possible isn't she?_

"Oh yes, of course Booth, I apologize, you must be exceptionally weary after such a tiresome day and not feeling particularly well. Please, go and relax, I'll let you know when dinner is ready…" she smiled softly, before turning back to the stove - which I noticed she had kept hidden from me this entire time.

I sighed, mumbled a "if you say so, Bones," before exiting the room. I felt guilty just leaving her there, doing all the work but I knew when she got this insistent, there really was no negotiating with her, and if I were to be completely honest, I wanted nothing more than to sink down into my couch on front of the TV and watch some good, ol' American football.

After about twenty minutes I was shaken out of my haze of barely paying attention to my surroundings, by the beautiful voice I'd grown to love, "Booth, dinner's ready."

With a smile automatically gracing my face, I stood up quickly, only to instantly regret it. Pain shot up my back violently, causing me to hiss loudly and double over. "Shit!" I growled, hoping that Bones wouldn't hear.

"Booth, are you alright?" she asked, her eyes wide as she emerged from the kitchen, put the dishes down on the table before making her way over to me. So much for me hoping she wouldn't notice anything…_stupid, damn back!_

"Y-Yeah Bones I'm fine, just-just a little twinge that's all…" I replied, gritting my teeth as I slowly straightened up and heard a loud cracking. Bones must of heard it too because the next thing I knew, she lunged forward and placed her hands on my lower back and was softly pressing them against me.

"B-Bones! W-What are you doing?" I asked, half-fearing her reply and half-loving the fact that she was touching me.

"I'm going to help release the ache in your back Booth, like I did before. It'll only be temporary, but it should help you sleep better tonight…" she replied, walking around me in a circle before halting directly opposite me, our bodies mere inches away.

I stared down at her and noticed for the first time that she was considerably shorter than usual. I looked down and saw that she had taken her shoes off. _Wow…even her feet are beautiful…_I couldn't help but think as I stared at her small, petite, feet.

She followed my gaze automatically and I could of sworn I saw her blush, "My shoes are new and I've discovered they can get awfully uncomfortable. I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not, Bones," I laughed quietly, before wincing as the pain in my back increased.

This didn't escape her attention and she sprung into action. I barely had time to take a breath before she wrapped her arms around my waist (as if she were hugging me), clasped her hands together behind my back and began to pull me forward, towards her.

"Lean against me Booth," she instructed and I was far too shocked to reply so I complied silently. I'm sure our bodies have never been this close before except for our 'guy's hugs' but there was something about this, about standing like this, this close…it wasn't like hugging. It was almost like a position a couple would stand in before they start to slow-dance.

I bit my lip as she gently pulled me towards her, hearing the bones in my back crack again, sounding louder and more violent than cracking knuckles. It was enough to make me squirm but there was no way I was going to let Bones see that.

Once she'd done this a few times, her hands in different places on my back, she released me and stepped back. "Now stretch your arms above your head, slowly, to see if that is any better…"

I did as I was told and was grateful to notice that my back no longer hurt.

"Wow…that's great, thanks Bones…" I mumbled appreciatively, flashing her a grin.

She smiled back and made her way over to the table. "You're welcome Booth, hopefully that will be of some comfort to you…you'll need as much sleep as possible. Now, come on, it's time to eat…it's like I said Booth, the two most important things convalescents need are-"

"-Sleep and nourishment, yeah Bones, ya told me," I smirked, walked over to the table and sitting down, clapping my hands together with glee. "So, whatcha make me?" I asked, lunging forward to take the lid off one of the dishes.

She scowled at my boyish behaviour, slapping my head away, "now wait a minute Booth! I have to go get the rest…" I smiled wider as I watched her walk back into the kitchen. I already knew what she made of course, I'd recognise that smell anywhere.

Once she was back and seated, she lifted the lid and I glanced down at my favourite dish.

"Mac 'N' Cheese," I said warmly, my mouth already watering at the sheer memory of how good her Mac 'N' Cheese was the last time I had it.

Bones rolled her eyes, "yes, well, it would seem that you don't have a lot of food that I would deem suitable for a proper meal. You really do have a lot of unhealthy food in your refrigerator Booth, some of it was even passed it's expiratory date…"

All her comments were falling on deaf ears however as I was now too busy tucking into everything. I may have a superficial cold and back ache but there was certainly nothing wrong with my appetite_. _As I lifted the fork to my mouth and began chewing the amazing food, my eyes rolled back into my head and I smiled.

"Bones, you've out-done yourself again, it's even better than I remember," I complimented, already shoving another fork-full in my mouth.

She smiled at my response and began eating herself. "Well, thank you, I'm glad you approve…"

"No, thank you Bones, this…is really nice of you," I mumbled seriously, looking across the table at her.

Our eyes locked, cerulean and hazel and once again, I got the familiar rush of warmth throughout my body. It was that feeling that all the oxygen had evaporated from the room, all the items, everything so that it was just me and Bones, together…it was a feeling that I was loving a little bit more every single day we spent in each other's company.

Suddenly, her gaze dropped to her plate, effectively breaking the spell that we were under, "yeah well, you've done your fair share of helping me when I haven't been one hundred per cent in healthy condition…it's the least I can do…you know, to even up the playing court…"

I laughed heartily at this and her eyes snapped back up to regard me, "it's level out the playing field, Bones…" I informed her, my grin growing wider.

She shook her head off-handily, before taking up her fork and eating again.

I decided to do the same, there was no way I was letting this amazing food go to waste…

Especially not when it was this brilliant woman who took the time to prepare it…

* * *

No matter how many times I eat meals with Bones I never get tired of it. For the last hour we've eaten amazing food and talked about everything and anything from work to Parker to Max and Russ and back to work. Neither of us ever seem to run out of things to say and I always find myself disappointed when Bones says this:

"Well, I better be going Booth, it's getting late and you really need your sleep."

My eyes widened as I frantically thought of something to keep her here just a little bit longer.

"Aww no Bones! You can't go yet! We haven't had dessert," I replied mischievously, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She laughed (I love when it's because of me - in a good way of course), shaking her head again, "okay, okay, Booth, I guess I can stay for some dessert…as long as it's not too unhealthy."

I scoffed loudly and ushered her over to the couch, "Bones, if it's not unhealthy then it's not proper dessert," I assured her before making my way into the kitchen. I heard her snort in disbelief but I just ignored her as I busied myself with preparing the best sugar-laced dessert. Chocolate ice-cream with sprinkles. Mine and Parker's personal favourite.

"Let me introduce you, to 'Ice-cream A La Booth'," I announced loudly, making my way over to the couch, two bowls and spoons in hand. Bones stared at the bowl I extended to her for a moment, a squinty, pensive look on her face.

"It's safe Bones, it won't poison you or anything, it's just ice-cream," I assured her, before sitting down beside her, switching off the sport's channel to some random show on the TV. She seemed to ignore me and lift the spoon to her mouth anyway. It was then that I realised that giving Bones ice-cream may have not been my best idea.

My eyes locked on her as she gently eased the spoon into her mouth, and as if her lips weren't tantalising enough, what happened next was enough to knock the breath out of me. Out of nowhere, her tongue darted out and licked the remaining ice-cream clean off, before darting back in and her teeth clamped down on her lower lip.

I instantly felt my pants getting a little tighter and was cursing myself for being such a hormonal teenager-esque kinda guy. _I mean seriously, did I just get all hot and bothered about Bones eating ice-cream and imagine everything in slow-mo? Oh God…_

"Umm…this is very nice Booth. Normally I'm not a lover of such sweet foods, but I have to admit, this is very sumptuous…"

I was pleased that she liked it but was now was too fascinated by the phenomenal equation of Bones + Ice-Cream = Hot, to say anything.

But as soon as she realised that I had been just gaping at her for the last few minutes, she jerked me out of my reverie, "Booth…are you alright? You aren't in pain again are you?" she asked, her brow furrowed, her voice laced with worry.

I felt guilty then, making her worry about my well-being when all that was really wrong with me was I was overly aroused. The 'painful' expression she saw was really me scolding myself and thinking of something, anything completely revolting to get the sexual thoughts out of my brain before I have to choose between three choices. One, find a way to hide the very obvious erection that would certainly arrive soon enough, two, kick Bones out of my apartment and jerk-off to my heart's content, or three, my personal favourite, let Bones see exactly what she does to me before jumping on her and ravishing her senseless.

But, if I were to be completely honest with myself, neither choice would have particular good out-comes (well, maybe number three…in my dreams) so instead, I settled for just looking back at the TV and not in her direction.

"No Bones, I'm okay, don't worry, hey look…America's Dumbest Criminals is on, this is always a fun watch…"

My God. I'm actually resorting to cheesy TV shows to get me out of this…now I know I'm in trouble.

* * *

- Brennan's POV -

Booth had been acting strange ever since we had begun eating dessert, but I decided not to comment on that. Somewhere at the beginning we'd started watching something called America's Dumbest Criminals and I was vaguely interested and amused at the stupidity of some individuals. Booth had jibed every so often and tell me stories of his early days as an FBI Agent where he came across idiotic people almost on a daily basis. I was highly entertained more so of his stories than the actual TV show. Booth really does have a fascinating past…one of which I'd love to hear more about.

"Oh, wow, he tried to escape into that trailer, oh that's just barbaric, did you see that Booth?" I asked laughing heartily as I stared at the screen. Booth was right, this show was amusing, but I'm still not buying a television so if he has a hidden agenda…

When silence met my ears, I turned to Booth and noticed that he was slumped, his head resting on the back of the couch, eyes tightly shut, a soft snore omitting from him. He was asleep.

I stared at him for a moment, a soft smile on my lips as I noticed how untroubled he looked, how…carefree. It was an expression I've hardly ever seen on my partner's face and I found that he was incredibly pleasant to look at. Not that Booth isn't always pleasant to look at.

I'm well aware of Booth's symmetrical features and know that he is quite…aesthetically pleasing, but with that peaceful expression gracing his already handsome face…he is, fascinating, in a completely platonic, non-romantic way, of course.

I decide to let him sleep a while, knowing that this is probably the first time he's dozed off in a few days due to his aching back, so I stand up gently, walk over and grab my coat off the rack before covering him with it.

He stirs a little upon contact, but doesn't wake. Once satisfied of his slumber, I gently sit back down and turn my attention back to the television, noticing that America's Dumbest Criminals is over and commercials are on.

It occurs to me that I'll have to wake him soon enough - there is no way he should sleep on the couch with the condition of his Latissimus Dorsi and Rhomboid, especially when there is a perfectly good bed within in the vicinity. So, I reach the conclusion that I'll let him take a nap up to one hour before I wake him, make him go to bed and then get a taxi to take me home.

In the mean time, I'll just occupy myself with some non-educational television. I flick through the channels with the remote and stop it when I hear some very enticing music.

_Humm…this looks interesting…_I think to myself as I watch what is obviously the introduction to the show.

I frown as I read the title. What an odd name.

_The X-Files…_

**A/N: Ha! Did you see that coming? No idea what to do now…I think I'll just leave it here. It wasn't really my intention to write something further, but then again, if you guy want another chapter following this particular plot then so be it…but if not, this is where it ends. Keep in mind there are a LOT of chapters to come of all different themes, characters, etc! Thanks to all the reviewers so far, you're all amazing!! ~wired2damoon~**


	10. A Girl Can Dream

**Jagged** **Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 10: A Girl Can Dream**

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I've decided that I will definitely continue the 'Booth being sick and Brennan looking after him' plot but it will be a bit later on. For now, I've decided to stick with my one-shots and see where the other 'Booth-sick' plot takes me…who knows, I might even turn it into a separate story!? Anyways, hope you like what's in store…some ANGELA POV!! ~wired2damoon~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, yada yada yada, if I did, Booth's ass would be mine and I'd have sank Sully's ship…**

**Time Line - Sometime after "Perfect Pieces In The Purple Pond" (when Brennan decides to delete her manuscript from her hard-drive and Booth tells her to ask Angela to scan her manuscript back into the computer.)**

**Word Count - 1120**

**POV - Angela Montenegro **

I watched with silent confusion as Bren sauntered right out of my office, throwing me a small smile over her shoulder.

It was early Friday morning and out of nowhere she just appeared, like an awkward, yet endearing mirage, dropped her manuscript right on my desk and politely asked me (in that scientific, mysterious way that we've all grown accustomed) to scan every word of it back into her computer.

I had asked her what had happened to her original files but she was sketchy (pun is so intended) on the finer details, only something about how she 'accidentally' erased her hard-drive file. Accidentally my not-so-toned ass! I know Bren may be a little on the socially-inept side at times, but me?

I can read people like a book - not as well as the hot, sexy hunk of G-Man I might add, (my 'sixth sense' as I would call it focuses more on the sexual and romantics, something we all know a certain FBI Agent stays the hell away from) but still, I know when my best friend is lying.

And baby, she was lying through her teeth.

That didn't bother me however, why Bren had decided to delete her manuscript from her hard-drive was her own business, what did intrigue me though, was why she had a sudden change of heart? I knew she had more than enough money to be happily content, so was it for the writing? Did she realise she has another passion besides examining human remains and being in total denial of her intense love for her jump-worthy better than chocolate partner? Or was it for an entirely different reason? A reason I've been fantasying about since I read her very first novel…

The lives of _Kathy Reichs _and _Andy Lister_.

Or, as I like to secretly call them, _Temperance Brennan _and _Seeley Booth_.

Now, some may think it a little, well, majorly creepy to read something as steamy as the red, raw animal sex Kathy and Andy have from time to time and actually envision my best friend and her partner in their shoes, but thankfully I'm not like most people.

God, for the last four years I've been drowning in my own frustration at the sheer blindness, stubbornness, idiocy - whatever you wanna call it, of those two and frankly, I have to take that frustration out on something, you know, considering I'm now currently single.

So, if I'm not getting any action, someone else should right? Well, if it were left to those two, they'll probably end up bonking like bunnies on Meth when they're in their sixties, because there's no way that they'll succumb to their feelings before then.

That is, if Bren doesn't suddenly decide that love isn't all chemicals and hormones and sex isn't just another 'biological urge', and Booth decides to erase that stupid, symbolic line (yes, I have heard about the infamous line) and get his act together and at least try and show Bren just how perfect they could be together…

But, sigh, that's one hell of a big 'if.'

As the pages I feverishly scanned back into the computer flashed across the screen, my eyes darted, sneaking a few words here and there. I didn't feel guilty though, there has been many a time when Bren has asked me to read a couple of pages she may feel a little iffy about, so sneaking a peak ain't that bad, right?

Oh who am I kidding!? Bren has never asked me to read a steamy sex scene before, so how can you blame me when my eyes are suddenly caught by a particular raunchy description?

_The hot, wet, gleaming tongue darted out of her partner's mouth and gently glossed over her already hardened nipple. A gasped escaped her, her eyes closing automatically as the familiar sensation of extreme arousal washed over her…_

My heart sped wildly in my chest as my eyes envisioned all that was being described. I gotta hand it to Bren, she really can set a scene. And what a scene it was! Geez! She is definitely worthy of her genius status.

_Kathy groaned with quiet anticipation as Andy's tongue began licking a tantalising trail up from her breasts to the nape of her neck…sucking and biting attentively. She could now feel his prominent erection digging into her thigh and she hastily spread her legs, allowing him to step even closer to her. She bit her lip as he did just that and lifted her up, leaning her back against the wall. Capturing his lips with hers, her tongue danced and fought for dominance as she wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist…_

Holy Saint Elvis! She really is trying to kill her readers with suspense and tension isn't she? Hell, I'm sitting here, staring at the screen, biting profusely on my fingernails - trying to calm my wildly beating heart…she's already reduced me to my "teenage-fan-girl-squealing-like-a-barnyard-pig-not-caring-that-she-should-be-working" state. Wow. I think that's a new record for my wonderfully talented best friend.

There's only one thing that bothers me about what I just read, however. The names. Oh how I hoped, when I'd often read a few passages from her past books, that dear, genius, I-never-make-a-mistake Bren would somehow slip and instead of writing Kathy and Andy, wrote Temperance and Seeley.

But…sigh…it hasn't happened so far. No typos in award-winning books and no real-life action between my very favourite non-couple.

But then again, there are 304 pages to go! And hey, as far as the real-life thing goes…for now, I guess a girl can dream huh?

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I love writing Angela's POV so you can count on reading some more from her! Hoped you liked it! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	11. The Death Of The Bugs And Slime Guy

**Jagged Pieces**

**By wired2damoon**

**Chapter 11: The Death Of The Bug And Slime Guy**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful support. As I've said, I've never written a one-shot series like this (especially with chapters so short - I'm a novel-length kinda gal) so just to let you reviewers know, all your comments are greatly appreciated. With that being said, I now introduce Hodgins' POV! I'm so excited! Enjoy! ~wired2damoon~ **

**Time Line - Set sometime in Season 4 after Hodgins' and Sweets conversation in "Finger In The Nest."**

**Word Count - 1109**

**POV - Jack Hodgins**

* * *

Dr. Jack Stanley Hodgins, valued and experienced entomologist at the Jeffersonian Institution, with skills such as cave diving and sole heir to the Cantilever Group which is the third largest privately owned corporation in the United States.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

I sighed deeply as I flicked through the channels of my 103 inch plasma screen. It had been two weeks now, two weeks since I came to my earth-shattering epiphany.

It doesn't matter that I'm a man with multiple doctorates, have a prized job that I love because I help make a difference, or that I'm rich-squared-to-the-power-of-ten-times-four, when it all boils down to it, I'm still…alone.

I had never cared for my extreme wealth, in fact, I had kept it hidden from my co-workers for a substantial amount of time. But it was moments like these, moments where I found myself cooped up in a mansion the size of Madison Square Gardens, with a bottle of beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other - watching mind-numbing late-night jargon that I come to realise that I actually hate it.

Despise it.

What I've also noticed in the last few days is that I'm beginning to hate just about everything in my life. Not just my assets, but also certain people.

_Angela_, of course, for ending the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life and turning it essentially to dirt (the pun intended or not, I don't really care for that kinda thing).

_Zack_, for being a stupid, idiotic genius and getting involved with reality's answer to Hannibal the Cannibal.

_Brennan_, for being the one who brought us all together

_Cam_, for making us so efficient

_Booth_, for giving us a mission

And last but certainly not least, the kid with the emotional range of a pregnant woman, _Sweets_, who just so happens to keep following me around like a lost puppy these last few days - throwing me knowing glances and looking at me as if I were something he wished to dissect.

And finally after pick, pick, picking at me he got what his little heart desired, a visit. Just today, I had voiced my hatred of things to said kid and was surprised to hear that he was and I quote 'good with the hate.'

But the trouble is, I'm not.

You see now, not only am I aware of all the reasoning behind said hatred but am here, alone in my living room, night in, night out, trying to deal with it.

And I can't.

I'm not really all too good with compartmentalising, like Dr. B, so that's outta the question. I can't "face it" like Dr. Sweets because I'm not into all the psychological crap so yeah, I'm just left with it, sitting in the pit of my stomach, haunting my dreams…nightmares, eating at my insides…

Finally getting enough of flicking through channels, I slam the remote down on the coffee table and sit back heavily into my couch, taking a deep, calming breath - that in reality, doesn't calm me at all. Shutting my eyes, I let my mind wander back to how I got into this mess in the first place.

The beautiful image of Angela Montenegro floats across my eyelids. I can feel my lips involuntarily twitch up at the sides as I remember our first date, kiss and love-making…quickly followed by our hasty break-up, causing the painful twinge in my chest.

Abruptly, that image is replaced by the quirky yet loveable Zack Addy, my best friend and former room-mate. I can't help but chuckle as I remember the wacky experiments we got involved in…but then that was followed by the reminder of Zack's last "experiment" when he blew off his own hands.

Ugh! Just no matter what way I think anymore, it's like all I can remember are the bad things that have happened.

_Where did Jack Hodgins, the fun-loving, outdoorsy, conspiracy theorist with a passion for crime-solving go?_

_Since when have I morphed into the broody, moody, hostile, revulsion-fuelled bitter excuse for a man?_

Suddenly my mind was anchored with more memories.

_Oh yeah…now I remember…_

One, final time, I heave a deep sigh, open my eyes, take the last swig of my beer, hoist myself up lazily and make my way up to my massive, furnished bedroom which now looked a lot bigger to me somehow, a lot emptier as I was once again, alone…

Huh, what I'd give for back in the easy days…where I was just known as the resident 'bug and smile guy.'

I guess those days are long gone for me…

**A/N: See, no need to panic, I didn't actually kill Hodgins, it's just a teasing title for the chapter! But wow...still angsty I know! I feel a little nervous and iffy about this one and I'm kind of itching to re-write, don't know why really…probably because I love Hodgins too much and hate writing this sad one-shot for him…but anyway, hope you guys liked it even if I'm not 100 per cent satisfied with it! If so, let me know! ~wired2damoon~ x**


	12. What's In A Name?

**Jagged Pieces**

**Chapter 12: What's In A Name?**

**A/N: This is dedicated to thecrazyskeleton and her sister, hope you like it guys! Oh and please, readers, take a look at the ending author's note, it's important! Thanks, ~wired2damoon~**

**Time Line - Sometime during Season 4**

**Word Count - 1180**

**POVs - Seeley Booth**

**

* * *

**

Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Booth.

Agent Booth, Mr. Booth.

Seel.

Seeley.

All variations of my name. I can list all the people that have called me those variations in the past.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth" is how I would introduce myself at a crime scene, to the families of victims, to suspects, to my superiors etc. and have only ever been referred to as that when being introduced by my partner or superiors too.

My impression? It's too formal.

"Booth." My most common and frequently used name. Everyone calls me it, from my superiors to my colleagues to my friends…my partner. Like I said, it's the most commonly used.

What do I think? Yeah, it's my favourite…the most comfortable. Not too formal, not too informal. Just the way I like it. Casual.

"Agent" or "Mr. Booth." Now they are annoying. Why? Mostly because, nine out of ten times I'm referred to as an "Agent" or "Mr." Booth, it either means I'm being scolded or something bad has happened. For example, "AGENT BOOTH" is what drills into my ears as the Deputy Director of the FBI busts my ass for stepping outta line and "Mr. Booth" is when I'm being told by a doctor to get the hell back into bed when I try and sneak out to see if Bones is okay.

My thoughts? I'm not a fan of either of them…but I think I'd prefer the "Agent." No guy, especially someone who calls me "Mr." or "Sir" is going to keep me the hell away from my partner. If I wanna get out of the bed, then I'll get out of the damn bed!

Then there's "Seel." God, that has to be the worst outta them all. Well, one of them at least. There's only one person who ever has the balls to call me something so…stupid. My brother. Jared. Needless to say, I do get him back a little, by calling him Jerry, but still…nothing, and I mean nothing, could out-embarrass the name "Seel." Trust me. I mean what the hell am I anyway? A frickin' slimy mammal that claps and makes wailing noises at water shows? I mean, come on!

And last, but certainly not least, is "Seeley." Now, as you can imagine, growing up with a name like that was well, not that easy for a kid. But, in true "Booth-fashion" I learned to deal with it and not let it bother me. I still don't let anyone call me it though…with the exception of my mother (when she's around that is.) I mean, it's not like I need to worry about what my father calls me, usually it's something like "you" or "boy" even though I'm in my thirties.

Cam of course, tries to get away with it. But then I just call her Camille and we have our "don't call me Camille," - "don't call me Seeley" conversation, so that soon puts an end to it. So yeah, I don't have to worry about anyone referring to me as Seeley.

Especially my partner. Bones.

But, do ya wanna know something weird? As much as I hate my christen name (God forgive me), I'd give anything…_anything _to hear her call me Seeley, just once.

Yeah sure, once she did call me "Sir Seeley" when I got 'knighted' but that sure as hell doesn't count… neither does referring to me by my full title "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Just once, I'd like Bones…Temperance, when in one of our…'moments' to just put her hand on mine or hug me or smile at me and say, "Seeley."

That would make me flash my most charming grin.

But as I let myself fantasise about what it would be like to hear my name roll of her tongue, other images but the same voice, hers - only slightly different begin to form in my brain and I almost let myself imagine what my name would sound like being screamed from her at the top of her lungs as I made her orgasm…or how it would sound all raspy and breathy as she curled up to my chest, worn out by our intensive love-making.

And that's when I know that I have to stop wishing, that one day she'll call me it…because I know, that unless she murmurs my first name lovingly, passionately or sexually, I'll be disappointed.

I'd still smile my charming smile, my heart a little warmer but it wouldn't ignite. That much I know…

Seeley and Temperance, Temperance and Seeley. Yeah if ever we got that far, in the bedroom, we'd be Temperance and Seeley. It just sounds…right.

But for now, I'm fine with just being "Booth" to her "Bones", that felt right too. For now.

And hey, now that I think about it, Temperance and Seeley are some weird-ass names.

Weird, yes, beautiful, definitely, but most of all - they fit.

In their own little way, just like Booth and Bones.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Now if I could please ask your attention. There is a competition on (I F . Net), where people are auditioning for a small part on Bones. A very nice girl name Ria, whose sister is "thecrazyskeleton" has a video up on the website and would very much so appreciate some votes!**

**So please, if you want, take out the time to vote for her, I'm a little sketchy on the details, but if you want to vote for her, just send a PM to "thecrazyskeleton" and she'll give you all the details on how to do just that!**

**Won't it be amazing for someone from to be on BONES!?!**

**Let me take this time out to wish Ria the best of luck and hope this message helps her get more votes! GOOD LUCK! I'M SURE YOU'LL DO GREAT! Love, ~wired2damoon~**


End file.
